


Rey and Kylo's Peculiar Bookstore

by Caffeine_addict



Series: Reylo shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, grumpy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_addict/pseuds/Caffeine_addict
Summary: Kylo and Rey are married and own a bookstore. Kylo regularly refuses to sell books he dislikes to customers. Rey tries her hardest to sell some books. There is a dinner party and a Leia/Kylo stand off.





	Rey and Kylo's Peculiar Bookstore

Review taken from trip advisor:  
The store owner was so rude. First, it took 10 minutes to get his attention, and that was only after I realised he was the cashier (then curtly corrected to owner by him) not a random person listening to vinyl. After I successfully got his very precious attention, he couldn’t be bothered to check whether they carried a book. Finally, he did, and he groaned. I thought that meant they didn’t. Nope, it meant the book was there and he refused to sell me Shane Dawson’s I Hate my Selfie. Calling it a mindless drivel that is symptomatic of the decaying society and what passes for literature today. Look, asshole, my daughter’s friend wished for that book, I’m just paying for it. How are they still open if they continually refuse to sell books????? In a fucking bookstore. At least I was sold the book after 30 minutes of commotion  
and a different person arrived and shushed him away. Where were they while this was going on?

***

“Oh, look Rey, another bad review on Trip advisor.” Kylo said drinking his morning cup of coffee and checking his computer. The coffee was as dark as his pitch-black outfit. It was horribly bitter, but he enjoyed the taste. 

“Why are you even bothering to check? We have a one star rating. If it were possible to have -17 it would be us.” His wife Rey answered. At first, she tried very hard to control her husband’s love for verbally abusing strangers, but now she didn’t particularly care. Few people got angry, mostly she needed to pass some tissues or send the book to their home addresses. They were having breakfast and occasionally pointing something silly out for each other. Some of their friends found it strange that they communicated so little in the morning, but they worked together. Sometimes you just need some time for yourself. 

“I didn’t. My mother emailed it to me. Says she is very proud of me.” He took a sip. “I wonder where the catch is.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. Underneath his scary demeanour, Kylo was a tiny puppy that needed help understanding that peeing on the couch was bad. Except, peeing stood for knowing your family loves you. This is what being raised by your strange uncle when your family is too busy flying around the world does to you. 

“She wants to see you?” She finally offered. 

“I guess. Shall we open up?” Kylo swallowed the last of his coffee and shut his computer forcefully. Rey wondered how it was still working. 

“You go, I’ll finish my tea.” 

Kylo made his way downstairs where their bookstore was located. When they moved in the pair started just with their old books that they wished to get rid of, then their friends and parents donated their books until Rey had the clever idea of book swapping parties. Every first Saturday of the months they would organise an event when you could bring in your unwanted books and either swap them with one from the bookstore or one from another person. If you were still left with books you could donate them to the bookstore where it would be sold. Kylo was always amazed at the amount of people who just left perfectly good books behind. Now, they still organised those, but mostly carried new books and were making quite a nice profit. Enough to allow him his eccentric sales tactics, but not enough to not worry his wife. 

He looked around, it was dusty again. Oh, the life of a book nerd. No matter what you did, there were spiders and dust. He should find someone who cleans a Barnes and Noble and pick their brains. Or just hire them, that would be easier, he thought. He heard the bell ring as the front door opened. Kylo’s first instinct was to fun far away, he only opened that 3 minutes ago, how do people dare to be shopping this early? 

“Morning!” The customer was a cutesy looking girl that could be anywhere from 16 to 28. She wore her hair in a messy bun and had huge wire rimmed glasses and one of those trendy backpacks. She was also impossibly cheerful. Who ever wears a yellow cardigan? Rey would love her, Kylo thought. Good thing, I’m not her. 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

She didn’t let that rude greeting bother her. 

“I am looking for a book.” 

“Yeah, we have those.” He mumbled form behind the register. Perhaps that was a bad choice. He was giving her the illusion of productivity. 

The girl laughed. “That’s funny. I am looking for a particular one.” 

“Ok. Ours are alphabetised so it shouldn’t be that hard.” He flashed her a smile. 

“Maybe you could help me.” 

“Really?” He did his best to sound incredulous. 

“You could look it up in your computer.”

“I suppose I could.” 

“It’s called Austenland by Amanda Hale.” She looked at him hopefully. She much preferred to buy it here than to shell out for next day delivery on Amazon. 

The dark man wished he brought his coffee with him so he could sip it disinterestedly. Instead he looked at the mail. 

“Well? Are you going to look?” 

“I could.” He started. “But it’s not much of a book. Can’t you choose another?”

Her good manners were beginning to be tested. She took a moment to collect herself and tried again. 

“Thank you for your advice, but I would like to find out for myself exactly how much of a book Austenland is.”

“Aha.”

She gave up and went to the section marked fiction. Kylo quickly looked up if they had it. Shit, he thought. They had a copy. 

“Found it!” She said far too loudly for it to be for merely herself. The girl, for lack of a better word, took it to the counter. Surely he must let her buy the book. This is what he does. 

“Oh look you found it.” Kylo commented. He really hoped Rey wouldn’t show up soon, so he could continue being miserable. 

“Here it is.” The customer repeated sing-song style. “Are you going to ring it up?”

“No.” 

The smile disappeared. 

“No?” She sighed. “Can I see your manager than?” 

Kylo smiled. “Of course.” He turned his back towards her and then faced the customer again. 

“How can I help you, madam?” 

“You’re the manager?” 

“The owner actually.” He beamed. 

“Can I please just buy this book?” She whined. This was above ridiculous. 

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“I am so glad you asked.” Kylo smiled. This was his favourite thing. “I would be overjoyed to explain why you can’t have that particular book.”

“It was my dead mother’s favourite. It shouldn’t be on the shelf.”

“Really?” The girl felt bad now. 

“No. it’s garbage. How many Jane Austen remakes do there have to be for people to realise they are completely and utterly horrible, poorly-written and not to mention useless. They have no other function other than to hang the name of a cheap and money-hungry ‘writer’ and dishonour the good name of Austen! It pains me to see her name next to these hacks that have a hard time properly punctuating. If you want to see more Mr. Darcy just read Pride and Prejudice until you die. I mean half the books here aren’t even worth the cost of the paper they are printed on.” 

“So what? If I want to read it then I will.”

“Do you really want to pollute your mind with such drivel? Is it a watered down version of good reading you want in your life? Perhaps you wish to eat CARDBOARD FOOD too? Perhaps naan is too SPICY for you? Why settle for fake when you can get the same feeling, the same rush from reading SOMETHING that has value?” Kylo’s tone was increasing in volume with every word until he finally screamed VALUE. 

“I do not like your tone one bit! Now charge me my book or I will take it!” 

“No, feel free to do so, I have a surveillance camera and I will make sure to call the police.” That was a lie he had no cameras inside the store, only outside so technically he would still have something to show. 

“And I am sure there is someone I can report you to!” She yelled in return. 

“Oh, boo hoo. Kiss my pale ass while you’re at it.” 

“I bet the only person to ever kiss you was your MOTHER!” Cheap shot, but this was beyond believable now. 

“Let’s call my wife and see what she thinks!

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY” 

Rey was not ignorant of the argument that was happening downstairs. She could care more, she thought. But it was early and maybe she really didn’t. 

When she got downstairs she saw the young woman pouting and pacing. Her husband was calmly leafing through a magazine. That adorable jerk. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Do you know him?” The girl pointed at grumpy Kylo. 

“I hope so, he is my husband.” That was not the answer she was hoping for.

“He refuses to sell me this book.” She waved Austenland. 

“I can imagine, you’re better off watching the movie.” Rey remarked. 

She closed her eyes for a second. This was unbearable. “I just want to pay and leave not be verbally abused.” 

“Verbal abuse is our speciality. Would you like some tea?” Rey offered. 

“No.” Her offer was refused with light speed. “I want my book.” 

“I suppose.” She took it out of her had and scanned it. The girl was out of the store in six seconds flat. Not a word of goodbye. 

“I liked her.” Kylo said calmy. “She didn’t cry like the last one did.” 

Rey only looked at him.

“Do you think that we should probably stop denying people books? Not that I participate in that.” 

“You couldn’t give less of a fuck if I do.” 

For the rest of the day Rey was occupied with customers that all made reasonable choices, although she could feel Kylo’s disapproval. There was only one person that escaped her attention. It would have been alright, has she not tried to buy Unqualified by Anna Faris. Kylo had surprisingly strong opinions on her. He even read the book – he complained for days what horrible reading it made and how she was the farthest thing from a late bloomer, despite saying so around 40 times in her book. 

“I am sorry you cannot buy that book.” He said to her as she tried to pay. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s not good.” That sentence never worked, yet he used it every time. 

“I’d still like to read it.” She said. Kylo took the book and placed it under the counter where it couldn’t be seen. 

The customer gave him an incredulous look. Was this actually happening? 

“Why did you take my book?” 

“What book?” 

“The one that was just there.” 

“I don’t see a book here. Only those that are on the shelves.” 

“You put it under the counter.” 

“There isn’t a book under here. I would know.” 

“But you just did that.” Her response was more of a whine. 

That’s when Rey interjected. 

“Let’s see if there is another copy.” She led the customer away. As she was looking for F, she heard a question. “Is he always like this?”

“Only when he disapproves of your choice.”

“Do people ever manage to pay?” 

“Not with him, no.”

“So, with you?” 

“Yes.” She found the spot where the book should be. “Seems that Kylo has the only one.”

The horror on the girl’s face was immediate. 

“Give me your address and I will mail it to you.” Rey offered. It was the easiest way to bypass Kylo’s reign over the register. She sent about 7 parcels a week because of  
his disapproval. She got the address and the grateful customer ran away. Like sprinted out of there. 

“We have that dinner tonight.” Rey reminded him.

“We do?” 

“Yes. With Finn and Poe.” 

“Oh. Now I remember. I like their food.” Rey snorted. 

“Is that why you keep me round? For my friends’ delicious food?”

“You know it.” He walked the short distance to her and kissed her on the lips. 

“You lovely idiot.” 

***

Finn and Poe lived together in a small apartment that wasn’t really big enough to hold 4 people, but they never cared about that. It was very cosy and their own and that made it all the better. 

“Poe, that is enough wine to intoxicate an elephant.” Finn exclaimed as he saw the literal case of white wine his boyfriend was removing from the balcony. He thanked the lord, it was cold outside because their tiny fridge couldn’t handle another capri sun, let alone 40 ish gallons of liquid Poe thought was necessary for his random  
parties. 

“Exactly. Tonight is the night. I need to see his majesty Kylo Ren at least slightly drunk. If this won’t do the job, nothing will.” 

“It is a myth. Drunk Kylo does not exist.” Finn warned him. 

The bell rung. 

“Do you think they heard that?” Poe asked a bit scared. 

“Nah.” 

Finn opened the door. Rey immediately extended her hand to offer him a gift bag. 

“You really shouldn’t have.” He thanked her peeking inside. “It’s a coffee press.” Was this a subtle critique of his beloved Nespresso machine? 

“I couldn’t stop him.” Rey whispered as she entered. 

“Make yourself at home.” 

Kylo entered without a word. He forgot how small their apartment was. At least he liked what they did with it. It wasn’t his taste - their own was monochrome. Black with just enough white to make it less depressing. He dusted it religiously, but his real enemy were the many knick-knacks Rey kept leaving anywhere it pleased her. 

“Dinner will be ready soon. Tonight we are having wok duck with vegetables and rice noodles.” Poe announced to the room. He was opening the bottle of wine and earlier he devised a plan to make sure Kylo had no choice but to drink what he was offered. 

“Need any help?” Rey chirped in. 

“No, you two just sit down.” Poe went to fill the glasses. Everyone had a wine glass, and no one had one for water. 

Rey silently urged Kylo to say something so he would appear less of a martyr. How he managed to do that when doing even the simples of tasks was anyone’s guess.  
It was probably his resting sad face, she thought. 

“It’s quite cold outside.” He managed. 

“Yes, so strange for this time of the year. It is almost winter temperatures when it should be spring.”

Kylo hummed in response. It was up to his better half to try now. 

“Finn told me you got the job.” She opened. 

He cheered up. It was his favourite thing to say. “Oh my God, yes, it’s been so great. I never expected them to even consider me, I’ve only ever flown commercial  
planes, but that didn’t bother them in the least.” 

Kylo had no idea what he was talking about. 

“I applied to a daredevil group, they, well we, do tricks in the air with our airplanes.” 

“People do that?” He was surprised. 

“Yes, and more importantly people watch that.” 

“How curious.” The dark man commented. 

Poe showed up carrying two large plates with piping hot food. “There you go.” He said more to himself as he placed them in front of Rey and Kylo. Kylo could barely wait to eat, it looked and smelled incredible. His attempts were tasty, but never came out as good as Finn’s. 

Rey raised a glass as the other couple sat down. “Here’s to your new job!”

As soon as they cheered, Kylo attacked his food. 

“You’d think no one feeds him.” His wife commented. 

A pleasant silence came over the room. Everyone was enjoying their food and even Kylo calmed down and much to Poe’s surprise drank his wine. 

“Good choice of wine.” He remarked. 

Finn and Poe raised their eyebrows at each other. A compliment? Rey has been tutoring him in etiquette. 

“Thank you.” Finn replied trying hard to sound nonchalant. 

They continued in silence for a good minute. 

“Your phone is rining.” Rey told Kylo. He checked and saw his mother has been texting him for the last 20 minutes. 

*Call me* 

*where are you?*

*This is an emergency*

*Pick up!*

He called her back wondering what warranted this kind of panic. 

“Ah, Ben! You picked up. Good.” Senator Leia Organa still referred to her son as Ben despite the legal change that has been in effect for the last four years. As far as  
she was concerned, he will always be Ben to her. 

“What happened mother? Did father have another heart attack?” Kylo cared more that he was willing to admit about his parents. Let’s just say that if they died he  
would be far from happy.

“No, nothing like that. How soon can you meet me at the bookstore?” 

“The bookstore? Why? Did something happen?”

“Just get back as soon as you can.” Leia said ominously and hung up. 

They were all observing him intently. “Is everything alright?” Poe asked first. 

“I am not sure. We need to leave though.” 

“Yes, of course.” Finn replied. “I’ll pack the leftovers for you.” 

They were out of the house and in a taxi back home in less than four minutes. Kylo was nervously bouncing his leg up and down. Rey had no words to help him. She  
already assured him it was alright at least three times. The journey seemed unnecessary long. Every red light lasted a century and every pedestrian in their path moved slower than any living human had done before. 

They were finally home and Kylo leapt out of the car to meet his already waiting mother. Rey took care of the payment. She was calm up to now, but seeing Leia, her heart tried to leap out of her chest. 

“Mother.” 

“Ben. You’re here. I need it now.” 

“Need what?” 

She held out a book to him. It was The Dark Tower by Stephen King. 

“I need the next book. It ended on a freaking cliff hanger.” 

Kylo let out all the air he had been keeping in his lungs. “This is the emergency? Mother, this could have waited. I was at a dinner party.” 

“IT IS an emergency and it cannot wait.” 

Kylo opened the door to their house. “I am charging you for two books for this. And you know how I feel about Stephen King.” 

“Past his prime and never actually scary on paper.” Leia said for him. 

“Your opinion is not the only one that matters.” She continued. 

“I am sure there is a different bookstore opened that has the book.” 

“But you’re my son and I haven’t seen you in a while. I thought it would be nice to see you.” Kylo’s mother was even better at willingly ignoring people’s words. 

“Hello, Rey.” She greeted her daughter in law nicely. 

“So nothing is wrong?” She just joined in the conversation and had no idea what was happening. 

“My mother thought it would be nice to visit us and buy a new book.” 

“That’s the emergency?” 

“Exactly.” 

“A cliff-hanger Rey. The worst thing to end a book on.” She explained as she casually strolled to find the book. Kylo was fuming. If his mother wanted a new book she could have waited like a normal person. If nothing else, she could have waited for him to finish eating.

Rey opened the register. She didn’t trust her husband to do this properly. 

“I’m doing that.” He said. 

“I can handle it.” Rey stood her ground. 

The book landed with a loud thud on the counter. 

“I’ll be out of here soon, dear.” Leia said. 

“No.” He placed his hand on the book so that Rey couldn’t take it. 

“I could be here all night.” 

“So could I.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes. Rey knew that this was not an unusual battle for them – they were two of the most obstinate people she ever met. Above all, she knew that Kylo loved placing himself in his mother’s path just because he could. 

“Maybe let’s not do that.” Rey tried. 

“I disagree. I will leave as soon as my son sells me the book. However long that takes. He should be warned, I had a very long nap today.” 

“That’s ok, I have the righteous rage of a just bookseller keeping me awake.” 

Rey sighed and went to bed. It wasn’t until 2 am that her husband dragged himself upstairs. 

“I guess you lost.” 

“I closed my eyes for a second and she took the book and got the hell out of there.” 

“I’ll send her the bill tomorrow.” Rey yawned and put her arm on her husband’s chest. “Go to sleep now.”


End file.
